After a base station antenna is deployed, engineering parameter information of the existing antenna, such as geographical location, mounting height, mechanical azimuth, and mechanical downtilt of the base station antenna, is generally collected manually to facilitate maintenance and network optimization of the antenna. Based on the engineering parameter information, operations, such as network management and coverage performance analysis and adjustment, may be implemented.
However, the engineering parameter information of the existing base station antenna is collected by an engineer using an external device on site. The manual collection has disadvantages such as low efficiency, poor real-time performance, high cost, and low accuracy, and the external device being easy to be influenced by factors such as a surrounding magnetic field and an atmospheric environment.